Deities
Deities are among us in Eithlorhim. And they come in all sorts of shapes and sizes with different power levels, abilities, and realms of influence. The most commonly known are the Main Deities. There are eight of them and they hold the most power, and are the oldest in the world. There are also demigods, cosmic beings who have chosen to stay in Eithlorhim for now, Patron Saints for each race of humanoids, and Patron Daemons for monsters. Main Deities Ohval Ohval is the channel of magic into the world. They touch things to give them life and pour magic energy into every forgotten corner of the world. They are blinding to look at directly from the brightness of pure magic. Ohval is thought to be the eldest deity of Eithlorhim and the origin of all magical powers not only of themselves but of other gods. However they cannot take magic away, only imbue it. Because Ohval is too powerful to interact with the people and creatures of the world, they befriended a roaming celestial being who takes the form of a lynx and goes by the name Ki. ' ' Lua Lua is the trickster deity. They are curious and fluid, fitting into tiny spaces or taking up large areas. They are the second eldest deity of the world. They were made accidentally when Ohval accidentally dripped magic in a trail behind her as she made her way towards the First Place where she intended to imbue her first magic. Lua has finicky power and keeps things from being too repetitive in the world. It is not entirely known whether Lua is one or many. ' ' Tihen Tihen is a multi-faced deity. They represent the fluidity of time and space and the chaotic underpinnings of the universe. It is thought that Tihen is the product of a union between Ohval and another deity from beyond this world who emerged from Ohval during the world's construction. They are mysterious and only rarely care to interact with mortals, preferring the beyond. But when they do they create enormous problems, sometimes even leaving space-time rifts. Tihen is not always treated with kindness or love from Ohval as they are a reminder of something Ohval escaped when they created the world. Moa Moa was created when Ohval created the planet. They are the spirit of the earth and all its bounties. Moa is a comforting presence who is able to help adjust the magic Ohval pours into the world, creating valleys and mountains, canyons and trenches. Moa is slow to move and speak, sturdy and reliable. There are no documented instances of humanoids ever meeting them. It is thought that since they handle enormous amounts of raw magic, they are possibly the second most powerful deity behind Ohval. Yren Yren was created when Ohval became concerned about the amassing amount of evil creatures Rhul was creating. In anger at Rhul's betrayal, they burst forth an animal made entirely of magic. A deer of epic proportions, This deity became known as Yren and was tasked with the care of all good and neutral beasts. Yren is the epitome of a hero archetype. They are noble and would put their own existence at risk to protect good living things. They want to restore the harmony of life and abhor evil creatures. Oarin Oarin's plants, trees, grasses, flowers, were the first living things in Eithlorhim, created by Ohval as the first manifestations of their portrayal of beauty and ugliness, chaos and order. Oarin is one of the older deities, and appears most often as an old human, making their rounds to take care of the forests and grasslands, jungles and tundras, making sure that all of the flora of Eithlorhim are cared for and protected. They are thought to be kind and generous, though very shy and not often seen by humanoids. Wa'al Wa'al's domain is the water, especially the sea, but also rivers and lakes. Wa'al is chaotic and unpredictable. Many sailors give offerings to them to hope for a safer passage across the seas. They could just as easily be seen creating an leviathan as painting little ripples of sunset across the surface of a placid lake. Ohval created Wa'al to soothe the wounds of Moa as she shaped her original body into the jagged edges of continents and land features. However they quikly gained power with the raw magic of water and although they still soothe Moa, they have gained immense power over the watery world. Rhul Rhul originated from Ohval's shadow. They were once tied to them wherever they went, but Lua tricked Ohval into jumping down a waterfall, telling them it was the most beautiful feeling one could ever have. But just as Ohval jumped, Lua stepped on her shadow, which sliced off on a sharp rock, creating Rhul. But a small sliver of the shadow remained with Ohval, leaving Rhul not quite complete. Rhul became jealous of Ohval's growing "army" of living things and began to create their own, but being missing part of their self, they could only create beings of evil. ' ' Demigods and other Deities Sali Sali is a demigod who was birthed out of Yren, with a human parent. She was conceived during the first ray of sunlight and born during the last star of night and is almost as powerful as a full god. She is the patron god of dusk and dawn, crepuscular in nature. Luna and Sali are close and often found together when Luna is not in the sky. Sali is in charge of bringing Luna between Eithlorhim and the sky each dawn and dusk. She is accompanied by two wolves that she saved and raised as a child, a black male wolf named Nox and a white she-wolf name Diem ' ' Luna Luna is the celestial being of the moon when it comes to visit Eithlorhim. They walk the earth during the day and are sent up and taken down by Sali. They are calm and peaceful and keep secrets well, often gaining information about the goings on of the world as an inconspicuous spy during its daytime travels. It has been known to select certain people to talk to. Then when night time comes it curls up into the shape of the moon in the sky. Twice a month, when there is no moon, Luna is said to be off in a mysterious location or on some sort of quest. Rumors say they appear in dreams on these nights sometimes. Ki Ki is a celestial being who has bonded to Ohval and roams the world off and on, reporting back to them. They take the form of a lynx most often. They are neutral and mostly just observe, but may occasionally be motivated to interact with a creature in order to gather detailed information needed by Ohval. Ki is Ohval's companion willingly and is not tethered to them in any way, here on their own free will. When Ki is above with Ohval, there is a constellation in the sky in the shape of a lynx, when they are on the earth, in Eithlorhim, the constellation goes dark. Grimion Grimion is Rhul's right hand man. He is a Demigod, born from Rhul with an orc father. He is vicious and swift to punish he leads the patron demons through force and intimidation. He may seem like he isn't very smart do to his resemblance of an orc, but he is actually highly intelligent. Once he was ready to make his way in the world as a demigod his parent, Rhul, gave him a choice. He could either give something up in order to gain something no one else had or remain the same and be abandoned by Rhul and his protection. Grimion chose the former and after a great quest his left eye was taken in exchange for a golden right eye with unknown abilities. Category:Deities